Nuevos Sentimientos
by Verempay
Summary: Kazehaya y Kuronoma son novios oficialmente después del final que conocemos, ¿qué paso después con su relación? ¿Todo marcho sobre ruedas o tuvieron complicaciones?


**Notas:** Konnichiwa mina-san aquí estoy con una nueva historia esta vez de una de las parejas más tiernas en mi opinión. En el anime yo me quede un tanto frustrada por el final, pero bueno y su relación me hizo entrar la curiosidad ¿Qué paso después de eso?

 **Advertencia: Ninguna**

 **Summary:** Kazehaya y Kuronoma son novios oficialmente después del final que conocemos, ¿qué paso después con su relación? ¿Todo marcho sobre ruedas o tuvieron complicaciones?

 **Nuevos sentimientos**

Sentimiento 1: Celos S

 _Prov. Sawako_

Han pasado unos meses desde que empezamos un nuevo curso.

Me sentía feliz, las cosas iban muy bien pues mis compañeros de clase ya no me evadían, salía más a menudo con mis amigas, Kurumi-chan se había transferido de colegio pero seguíamos en contacto, Ryu era novio de Chizuru, el maestro (Kento) se veía interesado en Ayane, Arai-sensei seguía siendo nuestro profesor, ya era más abierta hacia los demás y era la novia oficial de Kazehaya-kun.

-Buenos días Chizu-chan, Ayane-chan- dije una vez entrando al salón y acercándome a ellas

-Buenos días Sawa- respondieron ambas

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Chizuru

-Muy bien y tu ¿cómo vas con Sanada-kun?

\- Todo bien, hoy cenaremos ramen ¿se apuntan chicas?

-No – respondió Ayane- tengo cosas que hacer

\- Ya veo, pero tu Sawa ¿qué te parece si invitas a Kazehaya?

\- Eh? Claro.

Hablando del rey de Roma, vi como Kazehaya iba llegando al salón. Me acerque para saludarlo pero…

\- Kazehaya-kun ¿me podrías ayudar con esto? – dijo una chica a su lado izquierdo

\- Kazehaya-kun ¿qué opinas de esto?- dijo otra chica a su lado derecho

\- Kazehaya-kun… Kazehaya-kun…- empezaban a llegar otras chicas, consiguiendo rodearle

No sé porque pero…me empecé a molestar y ya eran varias veces que sucedía, ¿por qué se acercaban a Kazehaya?, ¿por qué él les sonreía?, ¿por qué les respondía amablemente?, y… ¿por qué yo me sentía cada vez más molesta?

\- Jajajajaja – escuche como Chizuru y Ayane empezaban a reírse – Jamás pensé verte así Sawa- dijeron ambas al tiempo que llegaba con ellas

\- ¿De qué hablan?

\- Hemos visto como te has puesto al ver a tantas chicas cerca de Kazehaya- me comento Ayane- sin darte cuenta estabas frunciendo mucho el ceño. Lo que estas experimentando se le llaman celos.

\- ¿Celos?

\- Así es- dijo Chizuru- Como te lo digo…se podría decir que los celos son el malestar o miedo que sentimos a perder lo que más nos importa.

\- Exacto.- concordó Ayane- Sawako tienes celos de las chicas que están con Kazehaya, pues te molesta que a pesar de que es tu novio se le acerquen mucho ¿verdad?

¿Lo que yo sentía eran celos? Jamás pensé que llegaría a tenerlos, pero era verdad. Confiaba en Kazehaya, sabía lo que sentía por mí pero… a pesar de eso no podía eliminar el temor que sentía, la posibilidad de perderle.

\- Sawa – dijo Ayane tomándome de las manos- sentir celos es tan fácil como sentir alegría, estos demuestran cuanto quieres a Kazehaya…. y está bien tenerlos.

Así que era eso. Me sentía un poco más aliviada, quizás nunca supe lo que eran pues jamás había tenido el momento de sentirlos. Pero ahora que he empezado una nueva etapa de mi vida, se me daba esa oportunidad

\- Kazehaya-kun ...

¡Pero aun así me molestaba!

\- ¿K-Kuronoma?

Antes de que me diera cuenta había tomado la mano de Kazehaya, sorprendiéndolo, a las chicas, a mis amigas, al salón y a mí. Así que estos eran los celos.

\- ¿K-Kazehaya-kun te gustaría ir a cenar ramen con Chizu-chan, Sanada-kun y…conmigo? – le pregunte mirándolo con mi rostro sonrojado

\- Claro. – Respondió sonriente – lo siento chicas pero me debo de ir ya- les dijo a las demás mientras tomaba mi mano y volvíamos con mis amigas

\- Sawa…- me susurro Ayane al llegar y guiñándome un ojo – bien hecho

Quizás…aunque fuera algo nuevo los celos habían llegado a mi vida al igual que todo lo demás cuando conocí a Kazehaya, me sentía feliz. Pero solo una cosa…

-Kazehaya-kun… ¿Qué querían esas chicas? – pregunte un poco molesta

-Eh?

Debía saber manejarlos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí está, serán unas 3 historias sobre esta pareja. Espero contar con su apoyo

Sayonara mina-san

Verempay


End file.
